Brothers
by aka-ume
Summary: Zero surely had had enough troubles in his life with his twin brother, but a certain brunette was eager to mess his life up even further! How would poor Zero put up with this annoying girl when she was lost and he was the one to help her find her family?
1. Chapter 1: A not-so wanted encounter

**A/N**: I know I should be writing my poor Just where is home, but due to the lack of Zeki in it, I decided to write this little story. It will probably have only two chapters, so it won't take too long. I really hope Zeki fans can enjoy this!

AU. Every character is human being.

**Chapter 1: A not-so wanted encounter?  
**

"Good bye, Ichiru. Tell Zero I'm going," the man said with a smirk, his tone holding a devilish edge that made an unpleasant shiver ran up Zero's spine. It was not just the fact that he mistook the twins again - their former father never had done it; also it was his manner, his aura, or to cut it short, his whole appearance that made him so irritated. He hated that man.

Zero missed their father so much. And he would never let anyone, especially this bastard, take his place for as long as he lived.

* * *

It was a beautiful day.

The breezes brushed through the trees, from which echoing the wordless songs of the birds, the songs that could lift our souls and made us hum along. From high above, the sun was shinning brilliantly, pouring the warm light down on the streets. On those winding roads, people are crowded. Either driving in a car or just walking on the pavement, either rich or poor, they all had a beaming smile on their faces; all look up and inwardly admired: 'Ah, what a beautiful day it is!'

Nonetheless, there seemed to be a certain teenager who was oblivious to all the beauty of that day. Lying alone on the roof of his house, head resting on his folded arms, Zero was soundly asleep. His gorgeous silver hair spread over his arms, shimmering gracefully in the sunlight like real silver. Alike his hair, his pale skin glowed with a whitish light; pale and slim as he was, Zero's strength was not to be suspected. Though still so young at the age of twelve, he already had a man's sturdy lines – wide shoulder, firm jawlines and such strong arms, results from all his hard training with his late father. However, in his disheveled state, Zero just look adorably like any other boys at his age, so young and carefree.

"Zero? Are you here?" A timid voice asked from inside the house.

Zero slowly opened his eyes, knowing all too clearly who the asker was; there was only one person who knew his secret hideout.

"What's wrong, Ichiru?" He asked, rising his head a bit to lean on the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the hard roof. His eyes watched his twin brother with indifferent inquiries.

"You know…" Ichiru fidgeted, hand ruffling his messy hair in confusion, "You should not be so angry to mother like that."

Zero sighed. How could Ichiru still be so silly as to accept such crime the mother of theirs committed?

"Listen, Ichiru. I knew you did not get along well with our father, but he's our only father. Even when he could no longer be with us," Zero paused, recalling the cheerful voice of their father during his rare furloughs, his strong arms holding them so firmly while he lifted them off with a burst of laughter: _"My little boys! I'm home!"_

Then Zero could not continue.

"I think our new father will be nice. I really like him," said Ichiru shyly.

"You… Why?" Shook off his ponderings, Zero yelled at his brother furiously, rage burning in his amethyst orbs, "That bastard? He did not like us, Ichiru. I heard people said he was a bad guy, that he hated children and he dated our mother only for her money. He was deceiving you and mother!"

"At least he can play with us more!" Ichiru almost shouted at his brother, his hands clenching into fists, "At least he didn't tell me I'm useless, or act as if you are the only son! You was always loved… You'll never know!"

Zero's eyes widened at his twin's words. All along and he had not known… that his other half held such strong hatred against their father. And his father… he had always loved them so deeply and treated them equally, had he not?

"I like our new father… Zero…" Ichiru finally uttered, before turning around and walking away.

Sitting on the roof, Zero was left in rage. How silly Ichiru was, to believe that varmint could actually love him. Obviously his father loved Ichiru, he was just not good at showing his emotions… It's not his fault he could not be with them more! Stupid Ichiru!

Zero suddenly stood up. He need to get away, to find some place to think. He did not know when, but the house had long before become so oppressive to him he could not breathe.

Getting out of the house surely made Zero's mood get better. Inhaling a deep breath, he felt much better. Only after getting out of the house did the boy actually realize how beautiful the day was. Basking in the warm light, he felt so fresh and calm, and Zero soon let himself forget all the distresses he felt earlier.

Nonetheless, troubles always came seeking him.

It was nearly noon; the sun was high in the sky, so Zero had a cap on to avoid being exposed to the light. And that cap was the beginning of all troubles.

"Onii-san!" A cheerful, yet somewhat teary voice sounded as Zero was suddenly hugged by a little girl from behind, her head nuzzling into the boy's back, "Finally I found you!"

Sighing, Zero turned around to look at her.

"Did you mistake me for someone else, kid?" He asked, impatiently; apparently his good mood was gone.

The girl seemed quite startled at his voice. She looked up with him, and her brown eyes widened when amethyst orbs stared back at her. Zero noted that her eyes were watery.

"I'm sorry, I was lost and I thought you were my brother. Your coat and cap are like his." The girl replied, and then quickly looked away before mumbling to herself, "How could I make such a mistake? He's way shorter than brother."

"Excuse me?" Zero asked, lifted an eyebrow at the rude remark.

"Yeah, and the grumpy attitude is different, too," the girl continued, this time did not even bother to speak lowly.

"Okay enough," the boy waved his hand impatiently, "I intended to help you look for your brother, but it seems you can do it on your own, I won't help you."

"What a relief! I don't want a suspicious stranger to go with me. There is a high chance you're a robber, kidnapper or even a murderer! You can't be trusted!" The girl said slyly, a devilish smirk grew on her lips, her eyes sparkled with a cheerful light.

"What? I'm just a boy. I can't be a murderer!" The boy said with incredulity. Seriously, what's wrong with that girl?

The smile on the little girl just widened, and somehow at that moment Zero immediately knew he was in trouble.

"Then prove it to me. Smile."

"What?" Again Zero was dumbfounded, his brow twitched in irritation. He was never the smiley type, and only few people ever saw him do that. It was not that he was not happy; he just found it more comfortable to stay indifferent and smile inwardly.

Anyway, who that girl thought she was to make such reckless command to him?

"Come on, I'm waiting. Normal people never frown and yell angrily at everyone. You know only criminals do that," The girl smiled cheerfully to demonstrate her point, "See, just like this. Though I think it may be harder for you, mister I'm-in-a-bad-mood-don't-mess-with-me. Your facial muscles must be screaming for action; I wonder how long it had been since the last time they were used," said the girl, seemingly having completely forgotten that she was crying a minute before,"a thousand years, perhaps?"

Ignoring all her sly remarks, Zero struggled with himself, wondering whether he should comply with this idiot's command. And watching the girl's curious eyes before him surely made him wonder if he was actually far from being a murderer. Was this girl pretending to be annoying or was it her gift?

"Fine." Zero's facial muscles contracted, lips curling up into something more alike a grimace than an actual smile. The girl burst into laughter at the sight, her hand moving to wipe her teary eyes, this time from laughing too hard. Zero frowned for real now, as he watched she bend up, holding her stomach while laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry, but it was too hilarious! I truly regret making you smile; it looked even worse than ưhen you frowned." Finally stopping laughing, the girl said, straightened herself up. Then suddenly coming back to reality, the girl grabbed Zero's arm, pulling him hurriedly despite all his protest, "Alright, you passed! Now let's look for Onii-san!"


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and found

**Chapter 2: Lost and found**

They had been walking together in silence for a while since. No one talked; the girl just obediently followed Zero. At first, Zero felt relief at that. He did not want to hold any nonsense conversation, especially after what happened earlier, when he made himself a joke for her. He just wanted to find her brother and leave, that was all. But gradually, he felt that there was something wrong. There was no way the girl could be so quiet, that annoying little kid.

"Is anything wrong?" Zero asked, turning around to look at the girl, who was breathless tried to keep up with his long strides.

"I'm… alright…" She panted; her long hair loosely hung down, covering her face. Still Zero could see perspiration formed on her forehead, and even heard the heavy gasps fell from her.

Sighing inwardly, Zero slowed down, still staring at her face veiled behind the fine curtain of brown hair.

"Are you crying, kid?"

"I'm not!" The girl immediately looked up, unknowingly revealing her tearful eyes, "I was perspiring, that's all!"

"Really?" Zero teased, "Then why are your eyes so red?"

"It's not red, it's…" The girl stuttered, not yet coming up with an excuse, "Aha!" she then exclaimed in victory, the usual sly light glinting in her eyes, "It's because dust got in my eyes!"

This time, obviously out of his consent, Zero felt a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but before it could get widened, Zero quickly covered his mouth, pretending to yawn.

"Why so stubborn, to you kids there is nothing wrong with crying," Zero said airily, his lilac eyes hard at the girl, trying to act indifferent for as he thought, the smile that almost crossed his lips earlier nearly destroy his image, "That's all you can do, whining around getting in adut's way and being a real pain in the neck. That's why I hate kids."

"Stop calling me a kid, I tell you! I've got a name too!" The girl indignantly cried out, her lips pouting in an adorably childish manner. Zero could not help noticing she was distracted from crying.

"What's your name anyway, kid?"

"I'm Yuuki," a self-righteous smile on her lips, and the girl straightened up, eyes shining with pride, "Kuran Yuuki. For your information, I'm no longer a kid. I'm eleven!"

This time Zero was quite taken aback. Judging by Yuuki's height, he had previously assumed that the girl was only about eight or even less.

"You? Eleven? You must really be kidding! You're so shorr-"

"Hold it right there! I'll beat you if you dare say the forbidden word!" The girl, now Yuuki, yelled angrily at him, her small fist throwing, "Remember Onii-san is much much taller than you!"

Another twitch of Zero's brows, and he stopped, too emerged in the conversation to even remember their purposes at that moment. And it also seemed that Yuuki had forgotten too, for she stopped almost instantly.

"Stop bringing him up in our conversation! How old is your brother anyway?" Zero asked.

"He's 13," the girl answered, and judging by the proud look in her eyes, one would have thought it was she, not her brother who was thirteen.

"That explains why he's taller than me," Relieved, Zero said somewhat triumphantly, "I'm twelve."

"Ahah!" Yuuki exclaimed, sounded even more triumphant than Zero, "You're only a year older than me, and yet you talked like a real adult!"

"It's because I thought you were eight-"

"Are you trying to make fun of my height, you-"

"Argh! I should never have talked with you! Stop all this nonsense already. Have you seen your brother?" Frustrated, Zero burst out, turning away from the troublesome girl.

"Not yet… Maybe we should keep looking…"

Zero sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly for he felt he was having a terrible headache. I would not talk to this idiot any longer, he inwardly promised to himself, and resumed walking.

"I'll help you find your brother. But this time," the boy turned around to looked strictly at the girl, "no more talking."

"Alright…"

* * *

Unfortunately, when he finally had the silence he so longed for, it did not turn out to be so great as he thought. To say it was utter silence was not all the truth, for occasionally, he could hear muffled sobs and sniffs from behind. Zero sighed heavily; he knew all too well if the girl's mouth did not work, her eyes would, and reverse.

"You seem to love your brother very much, don't you?" Zero reluctantly broke the silence.

At his words Yuuki immediately beamed; light continued to shine in her teary eyes.

"I really do! Kaname-oniisan is the greatest brother in the world!"

"Really? What's he like?"

"He's always so kind to me, always take care of me. He's the only person who let me sit in his lap for hours and is patient enough to read me bedtime stories til I fall asleep. Whenever I'm scared, he is always by my side to comfort me. Onii-san is everything in my world!"

Zero silently turned away, could not bear seeing the radiant light twinkling in her eyes when she talked about her brother. Still not looking at Yuuki, the older child asked quietly.

"What about your parents?"

The girl looked down, quiet for some before she finally spoke again.

"My parents are busy so they aren't usually home, but I always got brother with me, so I'm very happy!" Her face brightened again at the words, "Brother always play with me and comfort me when I'm sad, and never say any mean things to me like you do!" Her eyes got dreamy at the thought of her beloved brother, before a flash of mischief flickered in them at the last words.

Nonetheless, Zero paid no heed to her last remarks. A image was suddenly evoked in his mind: he saw Ichiru's face contorted in agony and his other half's exclamation _"You'll never know!"_

Would it make any difference if he was beside Ichiru? Could it be possible for him to heal whatever that was broken between Ichiru and his father? Zero knew he had not spent enough time with his own brother and let him endure his agony all along, but would it be too late to fix? If he could, he wanted to pick up all the broken pieces, so his family could have happiness. So his twin Ichiru could smile from the bottom of his heart.

_"I love you so much, do you know that, Zero?" Ichiru smiled, his short five-year-old arms hugged around his other half, his eyes closed in contentment._

I love you too, Ichiru.

"Ah, that's my brother! Kaname-oniisan!" Yuuki cried out in delight, dashing forward to embrace a tall brown-haired boy whose face was an identical copy of hers. "Kaname!"

"Yuuki! Where have you been?" Her brother turned around in surprise, and he lifted the little girl up to hold her closer, the tiny form pressed tightly against his.

"It's so good I found you..." The girl murmured into Kaname's ear, her eyes slid close in contentment, her hands wrapping tightly around her brother.

"How could you find me? You was scared wasn't you, Yuuki?" Kaname asked worriedly.

"I was scared at first, but I'm alright. There was a boy who helped me... Huh, where is he?"

When the girl turned around to look for him, Zero was no longer there. His mission had been done; there was no need for him to stay. So he left before he got to saw the smile on the siblings' face, and the happiness the two shared - something had long gone in his life. And he left, because he knew his little brother was waiting for him at home, who was probably worrying about him right now. Yuuki had her brother; she did not need him any more. However, Ichiru had got no one, and so his brother was coming back to him.

'I'll never leave you alone again, Ichiru...'

"That was weird. He was there just a moment ago..." Yuuki murmured, looking at the crowded street, feeling sadness welling up in her chest at their short meeting, "I didn't even get to know his name..."

**A/N:** That's the end of it! I felt rather sad ending it; it was so much fun writing those cute interactions between Zero and little Yuuki. I'd love it if there was something of this kind in the manga; I kept smiling like a real idiot all the while writing it :D


End file.
